Heraclestchi
by Anniih
Summary: Japón se compró un Tamagotchi que lo llama Heraclestchi, sin darse cuenta deja totalmente de lado a Grecia, quien sufre mucho en no poder llamar su atención. Al griego solo le queda pensar en cómo recuperarlo. *GreciaxJapón*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son creación de Don Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **GreciaxJapón/HeraclesxKiku. Leve insinuación AlemaniaxItalia/LudiwgxFeliciano.

**Advertencias: **Celos griegos, cosas frikis…y muchas cosas frikis. Juego de tiempos. Y… ¿casi fluff?

**Dedicado: **Solitudely. Quien ama a esta pareja tan…tan, tan xD

Por cierto, no es la continuación de "Tamagotchi", pero es en relación a lo mismo, pero hecho en esta pareja.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Heracles es de esas personas calmadas, serenas, apacibles, tiernas, pacientes que podrían esperar mil años para aceptar un sí de matrimonio. Heracles tiene el don de la tranquilidad. Es el Dios de la Tranquilidad hecho humano o más bien país. Cualquiera le tendría envidia por no molestarse por cosas tontas e insignificantes, pero sí con Turquía que es un caso exclusivo. Pero en sí, el griego causa envidia a muchos, incluso para soportar las estupideces de Alfred, las perversas y degeneradas ideas de Francis.

Grecia es tan relajado y calmado.

Eso, duró hasta ahora.

Y la culpa lo tiene un invento del mismísimo Japón, su novio. ¿Y cuál es el problema con ese invento? A simple vista se ve ingenuo, pero es diabólico. Está disfrazado de ternura. Por dentro es el mal reencarnado. Grecia sabe reconocer esas vibras del mal, se lo había enseñado su madre. Y será el momento en aplicar todos sus conocimientos para sacar esa cosa de sus vidas, sobre todo la de Kiku, que lo tiene hipnotizado.

Aun así, ¿de qué se trata ese invento para que Kiku esté "hipnotizado"? La cosa que inventó su novio…

Es un Tamagotchi. Un sencillo y diabólico Tamagotchi.

A Heracles le era y le es imposible entender como su pareja es tan adicta a ese juego de criar una mascota virtual. ¿Qué consigue con eso, eh? Según Japón, esos aparatitos son comprados por muchas personas, sobre todo por chicas preescolares, y gana dinero para su economía más aun cuando es vendido en todo el mundo. ¡¿Pero por qué Kiku tiene que comprarlo? ¡¿Es que su vida es muy aburrida? ¡¿Heracles es muy aburrido como novio? ¡Pero si le da de todo! ¡Le da su amor, tranquilidad, estabilidad, de todo! ¿O es que acaso eso es un argumento para irse con el amante?

Oh no…eso jamás. Japón no es de esas personas. Claro que no. Además Japón no sabe mentir, así que es muy fácil saber cuándo miente.

En fin. El asunto es que debe hacer algo con esa cosa llamada Tamagotchi que lo tiene con los nervios de punta, ya ni siquiera puede dormir tranquilo pensando que su acompañante de cama, yace jugando con la excusa de tener que hacerlo dormir. Y para colmo… ¡Para colmo…! ¡Esa mascota lleva su nombre! **¡Su nombre!**

**Heraclestchi**

Aquello pasó todos los límites. Está bien que el asiático lo ame, que se quieran y todo, pero colocarle su nombre -modificado- a ese aparatito, es mucho. Lo podría creer en una mascota… ¡pero real! ¡Hasta en uno de sus gatitos sirve!

Heracles se quiere dar un cabezazo fuerte y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Vivir sin las atenciones cotidianas de Kiku, no tiene razón para seguir viviendo. Ya no es lo mismo. Siente su relación desgastarse, como una flor donde nadie la riega. Ni siquiera se dan besos, ni besitos, ni besitos en la mejilla, en ninguna parte del cuerpo. Nada. Incluso extraña esas mañana donde se levantaban, donde se decían los buenos días dándose un abrazo con las ganas de volver bajo las sabanas a regalonearse un poco más; donde uno se ofrecía a peinarle el cabello del otro, más Kiku, quien no le gustaba mucho que el griego anduviera con todo el cabello alborotado, por último que se peinara un poco. Sin embargo…eso no hay. Ni hablar de la intimidad: Dos meses. Es como si estuvieran en abstinencia. No es como si a Grecia le preocupara o esté pensando en amarrar a su novio y llevarlo a un cuarto oscuro para hacerle cosas sucias, no, eso no haría a pesar de ser muy activo sexualmente. Su tranquilidad le impide, y el amor que siente por su japonés también. Su cabeza se encuentra en otra parte como para eso. Y como se encuentra en otra parte, debe concentrarse en eso.

Debe hacer algo para que su relación vuelva hacer la de antes. ¿Pero cómo lo hará? Pensó en tirar ese Tamagotchi al río Aqueronte, a ver si Hades* apareciera y se lo llevara al infierno. También pensó en darle un fuerte martillazo haciéndolo trizas. Pensó en muchas cosas para hacerlo desaparecer, mas Kiku se enojaría. Sabe que se enojaría y si lo hace lo atravesaría con su katana. Es como si ese juguete fuera el nuevo novio de su novio.

Tiene que haber una forma que no sea esa. Uhm… ¿llamar su atención? ¡Ya lo hizo mil veces! Trató de llamar su atención en la reuniones… ¡Hizo un esfuerzo en quedarse **despierto**! Le picó con el lápiz, le escribió una carta de amor, le bailó, le cantó, ¡incluso tomó la mano de Francis para que se pusiera de celoso, y no funcionó! Por suerte se liberó enseguida antes que el francés pusiera cara de pervertido.

Había hecho de todo por llamar su atención. Hasta se puso un cosplay de mucama, esas que le gustan al asiático. Kiku ni siquiera fue capaz de agarrar una cámara y sacarle fotos. Le interesaba más alimentar a su mascota virtual llamada Heraclestchi. Y para agregar más, todos notaban algo diferente en la relación más calmada del mundo, no sabían que era exactamente, pero tenían el acierto que era culpa del Tamagotchi que tenía Japón. Se veían distanciados, y el que más sufría era el pobre griego. El moreno apenas lo miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando.

Había hecho de todo.

…

Esperen… ¡eso no lo ha hecho! Quizás…tal vez…a lo mejor… ¡Sí! Eso puede funcionar, si hay algo que no tolera Kiku, es pelear con el asqueroso del turco ese. Mejor idea no se le puede ocurrir.

Muy bien, debe ir a buscar a ese turco…no. Primero debe ir a buscar a Kiku, luego a ese turco e inventar una discusión. Bueno, tampoco es tan difícil discutir con él. Solo basta una mirada de odio y se arma la WF.

Y justamente, hablando de eso, es el receso de la reunión. Es su oportunidad para poner el plan en marcha. Pero primero necesita bostezar. Una vez hecho eso, se dirige a tomar un poco de aire, visualizando al japonés, ¿tan rápido salió? O él es lento, o su novio es rápido. Sea como sea, se acerca topándose con la no muy grata sorpresa de tener dedos y ojos pegados en el jueguito ese.

Frunce el entrecejo, mandando rayitos con todos sus dioses malignos a Heraclestchi. Luego carraspea la garganta, a ver si toma su atención, por lo menos una miradita.

―Kiku, tenemos que hablar. ―dice serio.

―Ahora no puedo, Grecia-san. Estoy ocupado. ―lo deja de lado por ese juguete.

―_Allá (Pero)_…es importante. ―reza para que su novio le mire y diga que sí.

―No puedo. Si necesita alguien con quién conversar, hable con Hungría-san.

Lo…lo…ignoró.

―Así que el rumor es cierto. ―de repente aparece Turquía al lado del griego, mostrando una cara (solamente su sonrisa) de burla hacia su enemigo. Este frunce más el ceño, con desprecio ante la desagradable visita.

― ¿Cuál rumor? ―pregunta Grecia no de buena manera.

―Kiku y tú están en crisis. ―contesta con una sonrisa, observando al japonés quien sigue sentando en el césped como si nada pasara.

―No estamos en crisis. Solo…

― ¿Solo? ―corta― ¡Pero ni siquiera te toma atención! ¡Déjalo libre! Alguien le dará algo mejor, algo que tú no le diste.

― ¡¿Qué intentas decir? ―reacciona. ¿Qué se cree ese pare decir que su relación debe terminar? ¡¿Quién se cree para darles consejos? ¡Ni siquiera se los pidió y no los necesita! ¡Él mismo se las arreglará en rescatar su relación con el japonés!

―Tú lo sabes ―arquea una ceja mostrando una sonrisa soberbia dando las ganas al griego en querer partirle la cara―. Solo mira ―totalmente confiado en tomar la atención de Japón, se inclina hacia él, muy simpático―. Hola Kiku, ¿cómo has estado en estos días?

―No me interrumpa por favor, estoy ocupado. ¡No, Heraclestchi, no te comas eso!

―Me…despreció… ―se siente con el autoestima por el suelo. Y el moreno continúa con lo suyo como si ellos no existieran.

―Eso hace conmigo… ―menciona el heleno.

Turquía se cruza de brazos entrecerrando la vista fijada en el novio de su enemigo, pensando en cómo llamar su atención, algo que no sea palabras al aire. Kiku está mal, muy mal.

―Uhmmm~ ―piensa y piensa, piensa en las cosas que le gustan a Japón― ¡Oh! ¡Kiku mira! ―señala a cualquiera parte― ¡Un festival de cosplay de mucamas y gatitos! ―anuncia entusiasmado pero el aludido no le interesa. Tiene que aumentar― ¡Y Arthur está cosplayado de angelito! ―pero no hay caso. No funciona― ¿Eh? ¡Es el apocalipsis!

Que Japón no mire ni saque su cámara para sacar fotos a ese supuesto festival de cosplay junto con un Inglaterra envuelto en una sábana, no es normal.

―Ni así deja eso… ―Heracles presiente que todo termina aquí, no obstante, por el amor a sus gatos y a su novio, no se dará por vencido― Sadiq.

―_Ne? (¿Qué?)_

―No te voy a pedir ayuda…pero hazlo por Kiku.

―Je ―suelta una risilla, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón―. Jamás te ayudaría. Solo lo haré por el joven Kiku.

―Bien.

Bueno, había que dejar en claro que Grecia no le pidió ayuda a Turquía, ni Turquía quiso ayudar a Grecia. Solo lo harán por Japón, regresarlo a la normalidad.

Ambos países mediterráneos se observaron con todas sus maldiciones, deseando la muerte. No pasa ni dos segundos para que comiencen a agarrarse de los cabellos, insultándose en sus respectivos idiomas. Hasta se daban mordidas como perros.

Todo es por llamar la atención de Kiku. Sin embargo…

…no funciona. El japonés sigue en lo suyo.

¡Ni siquiera los miró un poco!

Entonces, Sadiq decide irse, dando el pésame al griego, que lo arregle solo.

Grecia siente que está perdido. ¿Qué va hacer ahora? ¿Está perdiendo contra un juego tecnológico? ¿Perdiendo contra algo así? ¡Jamás! Ha tenido peores guerras y ha salido triunfante. No puede perder ante algo tan…miserable. No señor. Esto es la guerra en recuperar el amor de su japonés, recuperar la relación.

¡Esto es una batalla!

Y sabe cómo ganarla. Darle de su propia medicina al japonés. Quizás suene mal, pero es la única forma que tiene. Así que se alistó y salió a comprarse un Tamagotchi. Sí, se compra ese diabólico juego rompe relaciones amorosas. Pero antes mira detenidamente al candidato que lo ayudará.

― ¿Necesita algo, joven? ―pregunta una linda señorita encargada de la sección de juguetes tecnológicos de la juguetería.

Grecia la mira lentamente, indicando los Tamagotchis.

―Quiero…un Tamagotchi… ―responde el calmado cliente.

―Muy bien joven, ha venido al lugar correcto ―dice la muchacha con una gran sonrisa amigable―. ¿Cuál desea? ¿Alguno en específico? Tenemos muchos de ellos.

― ¿Muchos…? Ah… ¿son diferentes? ―no tenía idea que fueran muchos de esas cosas. ¡Es una plaga!

―Por supuesto. Mire, tenemos a Kuchipatchi que es un patito muy simpático y muy inteligente, aunque distraído. ―le muestra el aparatito.

―Ya veo… ―acierta interesado, pero con la expresión desinteresada.

―También tenemos a Mimitchi, es una pequeña conejita inteligente, amigable y tímida. ―le sigue mostrando las variedades. La nación helénica observa con cuidado aquellas variedades monstruosas, viendo cual sería la correcta.

―Quiero…algo que me ayude…con mi pareja. ―pide.

― ¿Con su novia? ―la chica pestañea sin comprender que tiene que ver la novia del muchacho, con un Tamagotchi.

―Novio. ―corrige.

―Oh. Em…pues…

―Él… ―interrumpe― tiene un Tamagotchi…pasa todo el día con él…no me toma atención…ni hemos tenido intimidad. Yo…he hecho de todo por llamar su atención…y no funciona… ¿usted alguna vez le sucedió eso?

―Em…n-no joven.

―Vaya…suerte la suya. Le recomiendo…que si su novio tiene un Tamagotchi…destrúyalo antes que la deje…de lado. Va sufrir mucho. ―aconseja sabiamente.

―Gra-Gracias…lo tendré en mente ―siente lastima por lo que le sucede al griego. No puede creer que su pareja lo deje de lado por un juguete sin sentimientos. La historia es triste, pero no llorará. Solo continúa con su trabajo y quizás hacer una buena obra de caridad―. Y em… ¿cuál desea llevar?

― ¿Cuál me recomienda…para recuperar a mi pareja?

―Pues…Mametchi, es muy bueno en dar consejos, es muy inteligente.

―Lo compro. ―ni lo piensa dos veces. Espera que ese juguete funcione o acabará yéndose con Poseidón.

Una vez hecha su compra del mes, agradece a la joven y le dice que será la primera invitada de honor al matrimonio, sí es que logra recuperar a su amado Japón. Y antes de irse, observa una vez más a la joven y esforzada trabajadora.

―Ah, señorita…descuide…solo destruya el Tamagotchi de su novio. Que tenga suerte.

― ¿Có-Cómo lo supo? ―la chica queda sorprendida, sin poder frenar al joven de ojos claros. ¿Es que acaso él es adivino? ¿O se le nota sus problemas con su novio y el estúpido Tamagotchi que tiene de mascota? Bueno, esperemos que a la joven le vaya bien con su pareja.

Siguiendo con Grecia, se dirige a casa. Ve a su novio concentrado en cocinar…espera… ¡Al fin hace algo que no sea relacionado con Heraclestchi! Sí…y lo más seguro que después regresará con el "amante".

Exhala. Entra a la habitación y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, procediendo a abrir su nuevo Tamagotchi. Solo espera en no caer ante su diabólico encanto. ¡Já! Como si eso sucediera. Pues no. Heracles sabe que esto es para darle una lección a Kiku, para que vea lo que se siente ser dejado de lado.

Encende el juego.

Justo en ese instante, Japón entra al cuarto avisando que el almuerzo está listo. Sin embargo, el griego no le responde. ¿Qué sucede?

―_Girisha-san?_ ―lo llama. No lo mira― ¿Sucede algo? El almuerzo está servido.

―Estoy ocupado…me compré…un juego divertido…almuerza tú solo… ―le responde con frialdad. Por dentro se siente la persona más miserable del mundo por estar haciéndole esto a la persona que ama. ¡Pero lo hace por una buena causa!

―_Etto…_ ―Japón no tiene palabras. No conoce a ese Grecia que tiene al frente, es otro que juega con un Tamagotchi. Que prefiere eso, que ir almorzar con su pareja. Se le queda mirando.

Heracles sigue en lo suyo, incomodando, haciendo sentir mal, haciendo reaccionar al asiático. No puede ocultar darle una observación de reojo. Le preocupa que Kiku haya agachado la cabeza. Es porque se ha dado cuenta.

Se ha dado cuenta que todo este tiempo se ha preocupado más de su Tamagotchi que de su novio. Lo había dejado de lado. Ni siquiera extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus acaricias, sus serenas conversaciones. Pero ahora los extraña más que nada. Hungría tenía razón. Fue bueno que ella se haya acercado agarrándolo de la chaqueta para llevarlo a un cuarto durante el receso, diciéndole todas las verdades por la que estaba pasando el griego. Que sufría por tenerlo alejado.

Así es. La húngara se adelantó, ayudando sin que Heracles lo supiera. Por eso la razón de que hoy el japonés estaba haciendo otra cosa que no sea jugar con la mascota virtual. Aun así…este sentimiento que siente la nación helena, es frustrante. ¿Esto siente Heracles cuando le llamaba la atención? ¿Tan mal se siente?

Japón empuña las manos.

―Heracles-san.

―Estoy ocupado.

―Perdóname. ―logra sorprender al griego, alzando la oscura mirada. Y camina hacia él, sentándose a su lado para abrazarlo, reposando el rostro a la altura de la clavícula.

―Ki-Kiku… ―había soltado el juguete al sentir los brazos japoneses en su cuerpo, ruborizando las mejillas.

―Lamento haberlo dejado de lado. La señorita Hungría habló conmigo y me hizo reaccionar ―al solo recordarla le da miedo―. Y…tú…quisiste darme una lección de cómo se sentía.

―Yo…tampoco era para hacerte daño…

―Lo sé. No se siente bien que tu pareja no te preste atención ―surca los labios por fin sintiendo que todo esto se termina, que todo será como antes. Pero, hay algo que sigue interrumpiéndolos, donde solo Kiku lo puede solucionar. Se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana―. _Sayonara_. Intestaste cambiar mi amor por Heracles-san. _Sayonaraaaa!_ ―grita con todo pulmón lanzando a Heraclestchi, lo bastante lejos de sus vidas.

Grecia está sorprendido. Y Kiku regresa a abrazarlo otra vez.

―_Gomenasai_ ―repite sin quitarse del cuerpo de su novio, quien le corresponde el abrazo, percibiendo el primer momento de tranquilidad entre ambos. Se pregunta desde cuando que no se abrazaban. Luego, el japonés alzó el rostro―. Grecia-san… ¿desde cuándo que nos besamos?

―Am…pues… ―mira hacia arriba, intentando recordar― Creo…dos mes-

Repentinamente los labios del japonés se posan en los de Grecia quien abre los ojos de par a par, atrapado y atontado sin saber qué hacer. Su estado de sorpresa dura unos segundos, dejándose llevar a través del latido acelerado en su pecho, sintiendo esas ganas que tenía desde hace días en querer probar nuevamente los labios de Kiku. Desciende los parpados. No se acordaba muy bien cuál era su sabor, pero ahora lo recuerda al corresponder lentamente, movimiento su boca mientras que el asiático lo rodea por el cuello, casi queriendo tomar el control. Heracles ríe entre medio del beso, finalizando y muy gustoso de volverlo a besar como antes. Ya con ese es suficiente. No duda en surcar los labios. Igual que el moreno.

―Kiku… ¿quieres dar un paseo? ―pregunta de la nada, recuperando todo su ánimo en no desperdiciar este día tan lindo.

―_Hai._ ―acierta con el mismo ánimo, aunque en este es más notorio.

Posteriormente, Heracles se inclina a recoger el Tamgotchi que había comprado. Mira a Kiku, le coge la mano entregándoselo.

―Ten, aprovecha de lanzarlo. ―le pide, pues ya vio la agilidad de su pareja en lanzar esos aparatitos. Lo único que desea, es no verlos nunca más en su vida y mucho menos que estropeen su relación. ¡Nunca más! Pobre del que lo traiga a su existencia porque acabará muerto.

Enseguida, Japón estando un poco desconcertado, va a la ventana y lanza a lo lejos el Tamagotchi que se usó para volver en sí. Respira profundo y calmado sintiendo la brisa remover sus oscuros cabellos. Luego gira sobre sí mismo preguntando que si van almorzar o no, para después dar un paseo por la playa. Sí, irán a la playa y se mojaran los piecitos como dos tortolitos.

Serán felices otra vez.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo se ve a un alegre y buen mozo italiano nortino tarareando una canción, dando cortitos saltitos, ya que por fin se compró la chaqueta de marca italiana que tanto quería. El día le sonríe. Bueno, para él todos los días le sonríen.

―Ve~, ve~, ve~, ve~… ―tan concentrado que va, no se da cuenta en pisar un objeto. No lo pisa fuerte, reacciona al instante en averiguar que pisó― ¿uh? ¿Qué es esto? ―se agacha y lo recoge.

Tiene una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Un Tamagotchi! ―sí, eso encuentra― ¡Que divertido! ¡Alemania se pondrá tan contento cuando lo sepa! ¡Ve~! Te llamaré… ¡Ludwigtchi!

Y se va rápidamente donde el alemán, creyendo que todo será color de rosa.

Pobre Ludwig. Pobre, pobre.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Asafasfadgsgdas! Me costó terminarlo, ya que no quería dejarlo igual que el de FranciaxCanadá. Iba casi igual, pero borré muchas partes para comenzar de nuevo. Fue atroz, pero quedó bien ^^

Bueno washi Solitudely, ojalá te haya gustado. Sé que todavía te debo uno, pero antes debo terminar el RomaEspa…si bien no fluyó rápido con ese, voy con el tuyo, ¿okey?

Ah sí, dejo un dato, porsiacaso n.n

***Hades: **_(Mitología Griega) _Dios del Infierno. Se dice que su reino empieza el río más tenebroso, el Aqueronte, donde hay un barquero llamado Caronte, quien pide que le paguen el viaje, por ello los griegos, tienen la costumbre de dejar en la boca de los cadáveres una moneda para que estos puedan pagar eso.

Y antes que se me olvide…Pobre…Pobre Alemania xDD

¡Saludos, cuídense, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
